rolsaofandomcom-20200216-history
Lilith
Naomi Setzki is a supporting character of the ongoing Striking Blades series, created by "XDenshaX" on FanFiction.Net. She currently resides in the Sword Art Online universe and was suggested as an OC by "Stormbreaker99." She was among the 10,000 players who were trapped inside when the death game began. She is a thief class who is pretty talkative as well. Appearance Naomi Setski has short black hair and shiny black eyes. She often wears a regular t-shirt and jogging pants. This is because she is not one for fashion or anything too girly. As long as it is easy to wear or put on, Naomi will use it. For her feet, she has typical running shoes and a jingly bracelet around her right wrist. For combat, Naomi wears a vest made or light leather. She has on combat boots and wears a stylized belt for her weapon. Other than that, she doesn't have much else. She's very simplistic and would rather talk her way out of things than get fight her way out. Personality Lilith is extremely energetic and loves to talk. She can talk extremely fast and extremely well, not messing up her words as she blurs through them. She also has a strange habit of jumping from one topic to the next, as if she was distracted or couldn't stand to not take everything in at once. This can be blamed to her ADHD. Still paying slight attention of course, she just likes to talk and talk about all sorts of things. Being educated, she loves to just talk about her ideas. She also reads often and will discuss any new thing that she has seen. Lilith loves politics and current news, but she also likes to think about science and the otherworldly. Asides from her energy and ability to shoot out words, Lilith is also very perceptive. In a way, she uses her words to mask her actions and her emotions although emotions can usually be seen. Not one to originally steal, Lilith has utilized her fast speed of talking to distract her prey and act innocent. Plus, like a magician, she can use her words to charm people while her hands metaphorically pulls a rabbit out of a hat. Dexterous in mind and fingers, Lilith may not look extremely threatening but if people aren't careful, she will steal from them without them noticing. In terms of society and her interactions, Lilith is extremely well versed in dealing with people, often agreeing with people just to see them happy. Sometimes it is shallow or maybe even wrong, but other times it can be comforting. She's not one to distrust, but she usually can tell when someone is truthful or not. It all plays into her childhood, in which she lived with two lawyers. Background Naomi Setzki was born in Tokyo, Japan to two lawyers. Her parents are both well off, her dad a lawyer of civil issues and her mom a lawyer of financial and corporal issues. Already, she was exposed to an entire world of politics and ideas. As such, she began to assimilate this knowledge. However, from the start, Naomi was different. She could not seem to pay attention to anything. Her parents tried to teach her things at a young age but it didn't seem to register. Though she seemed to not get it, Naomi absorbed everything. It just remained on the side until needed. That was how she was like as a young child. When she got older, her abilities got more apparent. Naomi was diagnosed with ADHD at the age of ten. Her parents had suspected as much but this just confirmed it. They set out to make sure that their daughter actually benefitted from this instead of getting hindered. Any free time they had from work and meetings, the lawyers would play catch, basketball or tennis with their daughter. It was all to make her quicker in other areas. If her attention span was small, then she needed to get things done in the span of time she was focused on them. Naomi's mother also read to her often, going from basic chapter books to advanced ones for middle schoolers and high school students. Naomi didn't understand the hard stuff of course, but she absorbed it and kept it. When she finally got into high school, Naomi's bed time readings with her mom had come surging back. She remembered or at least felt familiarized with the materials. High school was the most enjoyable for Naomi but she only got do far into it before the SAO incident. She was quite popular actually, being pretty for her age. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous but with her flair and attitude, that made up for everything. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to hold any boyfriends for they found her hard to keep up with. This was particularly true during dates. Anything they mentioned would bring fourth a flurry of facts, knowledge and whatever else Naomi had built up. They couldn't handle it. As for friends, Naomi had several but they were not as socially active as her. To call them nerds or geeks would be fitting. Anyways, she kept these friends for they found her to be brilliant and kind. They didn't hate but admired her for who she was. This boosted her confidence and it soared even higher when she rose to 2nd in the class, just behind her best friend. By this time, her younger brother had gotten to the age of 13 while she was 17. It had taken her parents a good deal of time before deciding on one more child. Tenzel was much more normal but was nevertheless just as bright. He loved his sister dearly and it was him who bought her the NerveGear for her birthday and it was him who bought her SAO. Oh how heart breaking it was when she had gotten trapped within the terrible death game. Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and Items Later Weapons *Sword Breaker (End-game Dagger) Later Armor Abilities Skills Buffs Quotes Category:Female Category:Remnants of Light